


Peach Cobbler

by SansyFresh



Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't mess with Gran, Gen, Gran is a hard bitch, Light Angst, Reader is Non binary, Reader is old, humans are dicks, monster racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: They should have known the visit wouldn't go smoothly. After all, they were in a rougher part of town. However, the person who stops things from becoming more violent than it should be isn't who you expect.





	Peach Cobbler

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of Gran and the Fell Bros!!! This is kinda a commissioned series come up with by myself and Blue-Means-Stop, so go give them some love!

It’d been a few weeks, living in the new apartment. Every day there was some banging sound on the wall, or some new unidentifiable stain on the front of their door, but to the credit of the other tenants, no one had tried anything directly. It was obvious some of them didn’t appreciate having monsters in their building, especially a pair from one of the Fellgrounds, but as they hadn’t done anything too outright yet, Fell gave them the benefit of a doubt. Maybe they weren’t so stupid that they’d try to attack them, but both of the brothers had their reservations.

 

Which made it difficult when the others insisted that someone come by and check up on them. Sure, they didn’t say that in so harsh terms, but it was clear that was the intent. Eventually it was decided that the Swap brothers would come over, for a little get together and dinner that Blue would bring food over for. He’d insisted. 

 

Fell put aside his injured pride and decided that he would make desserts, and in looking for certain ingredients in the fridge, found the remaining half of the pie the strange older human had left with them. It had been delicious, but human food went rotten much sooner than monster food did.

 

And… as much as it grossed him out to leave it in the fridge, it felt wrong to throw over half of a pie as good as that in the garbage. So in the fridge it remained, growing more and more disgusting until, as Fell stared at the mold ridden thing, he gingerly picked it up by the foil and dropped it in the trash. “Gran” would forgive them, he felt.

 

The cooking went as well as could be expected, with Red running out for a few cans of cherries and a container of whipped cream around an hour before the others were supposed to arrive. Soon enough he had a variety of desserts, ranging from vibrant reds to pale yellows, all topped with white creams and creamy cheeses. They were all set enticingly on the island in the kitchen, each with a pie cutter and a knife for serving.

 

As Fell looked over the spread, he could only wonder if the others would have enjoyed the pie from “Gran” as much as they had. The thought was cut short, however, as Red appeared in the kitchen behind him, sweat on his brow.

 

“There’s a problem downstairs, boss. Buncha idiots bein’ dumb.” And with that, he was gone. Fell rolled his eyes at his brother’s continuous ability to give as little information as possible while still making the situation seem dire. Taking off his cooking gloves and apron, Fell slipped on his boots and made his way into the hall, locking the door firmly behind him before moving down the hall and to the stairs. Elevators were of Hell and were not to be trusted.

 

Upon reaching the lobby, his eyelights sharpened, fangs grating as he assessed the situation. Stretch and Blue were standing in the middle of the lobby, surrounded by humans that all had some weapon or another in their hands. To their credit, neither of the brothers looked that intimidated, though Fell could see the tense lines in their bones. A glance to the side caught Red standing nearly relaxed against the wall in the nearby hall. 

 

Well. How to play this. If they attacked first, the humans could pin the blame for the whole altercation on them. If they waited for the humans to attack first, someone could get hurt and it would only take one strike with well placed intent to harm either his brother or Blue. 

 

But, just as he started to move forward, plan or no plan, the elevator just behind the men opened with a ding, and who else stepped out with a look of fury in their eyes but Gran themselves. Their cane tapped against the floor as they moved forward, locking eyes with the men that now looked a bit like they were about to piss themselves.

 

“Now, boys, what do y'all think you’re doing to these good men?” Gran asked, and as soon as one of the other humans began to speak up, likely to say that the monsters were to blame here despite the overwhelming evidence that they were not, Gran’s eyes narrowed in warning. “I’ve told you boys not to be messing with these fine youngin’s, and here you all are doing exactly that.”

 

They shook their head, clear disappointment on their face. “I’d have hoped yer mommas had raised y’all better than that.” Then their face hardened, their cane tapping the floor once. “Now y’all better git, or I’ll have to show you a lesson for messing with people who didn’ do nothing to deserve it.”

 

Fell watched, shocked as nearly every man there nodded and left their different ways, some of them even apologizing with a small “sorry, Gran.” as they passed. Gran watched them with a wary eye, though as soon as they were alone, they smiled. 

 

“There you are, boys. Please do let me know if they act up again, it won’t do havin’ you nice folk scared to come out of your apartment. Now, I’ve got a cobbler with your boy’s names on it for your little get together, let me go fetch it.” With that they turned and moved back into the elevator, the door closing on their wink.

 

Fell watched the door for a long moment, the only thing making him turn away the incredulous exclamation from Stretch.    
  
“Who the fuck was that?!” 

 

Fell rolled his eyes, Red snorting as he led both the swap brothers to the door that lead to the stairs. “Well, that’d be our neighbor. Feisty old thing, ain’t they.”

 

“Feisty isn’t the word.” Blue murmured, though Fell could see that the old timer had struck a chord in him. It was likely Blue would be asking after Gran after they left, probably worried about them. It was an unfounded concern, after what he’d seen today.

 

After all, he’d seen how those men had looked at Gran’s cane with apprehension. Whether that apprehension was because of being whacked with said cane or something more hidden to produce that level of fear, he was unsure. What he did know was that, as the others moved into their apartment and he heard the sound of Gran shuffling down the hall behind him, the smell of peaches flowing from whatever “cobbler” was, was that Gran was not to be underestimated.


End file.
